Tiny
by CastielAndTheBlueBox
Summary: Rebecca Banner meets the Hulk. And Uncle Tony finds out he should never, ever take away her Wii-playing privileges. He may or may not now be a target of an ex-Russian assassin and the Hulk.


_**A/N: I have a few stories planned for this 'verse. None of them really go in chronological order any more, so I'm just kind of publishing them as I go along. This particular one is where Rebecca meets the Hulk, later I'll be writing one with Jorgen and Daisy as teens... and I have another one that's back to toddlers again planned. Bit confusing, but the plot bunnies keep biting me.**_

Rebecca Banner knew her daddy had another person inside of him. She knew that the other person was big and green, but she also knew her daddy didn't like talking about him, so she never, ever mentioned it. She didn't like it when daddy was upset, because his face crumpled and his eyes looked sad. Daddy's sad eyes were worse than his crumply face, so she made sure not to make him sad.

Mommy had taken her to the Hub, because she said that she and daddy had to go out and help people. Rebecca didn't like it when that happened, because she didn't see daddy for days. He was scared that the other person would come out and hurt her or mommy. She told him that was silly, but his face crumpled, so she didn't bring it up again.

But she was getting bored. Daisy and Jorgen were playing in the corner, but she didn't have _anything _to do, because she was much bigger than Daisy, and even though Jorgen was only a bit littler than her, he was a boy, and she didn't want to get cooties. So, quietly, she snuck out of the room that their mommies and daddies had put them in (sometimes Auntie Jane and Auntie Darcy would take care of them, but they'd gone to check on something in Norway, so Daisy and Jorgen had been getting taken care of by their daddies, so they had to play with some jigsaws instead).

She heard one of the big men (well, he wasn't as big as her daddy or any of her uncles, but he was still big) say that the Avengers- mommy said that was what the team was called- had won, and she decided she'd go and see how her mommy and daddy were. She stayed close to the sides and stayed really small, just like mommy had said she had to do if she ever got into trouble.

When she finally got inside, she noticed the big, green guy first. He was staring down at mommy, who was saying something to him, and he looked angry. Rebecca wondered why he was angry and decided she'd go and talk to him with her mommy. She walked up, unnoticed by all of the members of the team, and went right up to her mommy.

"Mommy? Why're you talking to a big green man?" she asked, and Natasha looked down, eyes widening and looking scared. Mommy never looked scared, and Rebecca started to wonder if something was really wrong. She put a hand to her ear.

"One of you guys need to get here, ASAP. Becky's come out." she said, before looking down at Rebecca. "Rebecca Banner, you are in so much trouble." she warned, looking back up to the big green guy and pushing Rebecca behind her.

Rebecca was confused. Why was mommy so scared of him? The big green guy pointed at Rebecca.

"Tiny." he grumbled, and his voice was deep and confused. Rebecca liked it, but she didn't like the word. She stepped out from behind mommy and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm almost six! I'm not tiny!" she replied, and the big green guy frowned at her a moment, before letting out a small laugh. Mommy seemed confused, and Rebecca couldn't figure out why.

"Tiny to Hulk." he repeated, and Rebecca grinned up at him.

"Is that your name? Hulk?" she asked, and the green guy- _the Hulk_- nodded.

"Sometimes. Sometimes it's Banner." he replied. Rebecca's mouth opened and her smile widened.

"You're the other person inside daddy!" she said, and clapped her hands, because that was her daddy! The Hulk nodded, still looking a bit confused, and she hugged one of his giant legs. He awkwardly patted the top of her head with a big finger, and she giggled a bit. Eventually, she felt him get littler and littler, and then she was hugging daddy, who sighed into her shoulder.

"Don't do that again, babygirl." he whispered, and she frowned.

"Why not, daddy? He liked me." she replied, and he shook his head.

"He won't always be that friendly. And I don't like him, okay? Anyway, anything could've been going on. You shouldn't run out when we could be fighting." he told her, and she sighed, taking a step back.

"Okay, daddy. I like him though." she said, and giggled. "You should put some clothes on. You're not allowed to be naked on the street."

Daddy stared at her for a moment before breaking into laughter himself, leaning over himself before looking back at her, covering himself with his torn up pants.

"Yeah, sweetheart, you're right." he agreed, right before uncle Tony came whizzing down.

"Ugh, Becky. Think we all know you shouldn't be down here." he said, faceplate lifting up. Rebecca shrugged.

"I know. Daddy already told me off." she said, and uncle Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo. I think I'll retract your Wii playing allowance for the next month." he said, and Rebecca blinked up at him. That was mean.

"But Uncle Tony, if you do that I'll have to tell mommy and daddy about that time you lost me and Jorgen when we were playing hide and seek." she replied, giving the big, brown puppy eyes that mommy said worked on most people. Mommy and daddy both gave uncle Tony angry looks.

"_What?!"_ they both said at the same time, and uncle Tony gulped.

"Let's get you back to the tower, kiddo!" he said, scooping her up and putting back down the faceplate. When they were flying back, she could hear the audible sigh.

"You play dirty, kid." he muttered and Rebecca giggled.

"I know, uncle Tony. But it always works."


End file.
